This invention relates to geographic location devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wireless location system which tracks the exact geographic location of a vehicle and communicates the vehicle""s location by wireless transmission to an external fixed position in the event that a certain condition, such as an accident, occurs involving the vehicle.
It is not uncommon for vehicles, including automobiles and airplanes, to become lost, break down, or even be involved in an accident. The problems associated with such occurrences are exacerbated when in a remote location as there are fewer bypassers and support systems to aid those involved in the emergency.
With the advent of satellites and microelectronics, global positioning systems have been developed which can pinpoint a vehicle""s exact location on the earth. Such systems, usually in the form of a hand-held device, are able to obtain their exact location anywhere in the world from a satellite. Although this may help a traveler who is lost, these systems do little for the traveler who is stranded or involved in an accident. Although many travelers carry cellular telephones, oftentimes these telephones have limited ranges. In any event, with the occurrence of an accident, the traveler may be incapacitated to the point of being unable to use his or her phone, even if it is within its calling range.
Thus, what is needed is a system which can alert an emergency support network when a traveler is lost, broken down, or involved in an accident, identifying the traveler and giving the travelers exact location. What is further needed is a system which notifies a support network of such an occurrence even when the traveler is incapacitated due to the occurrence. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.
The present invention resides in a wireless vehicle location and emergency notification system and a related method of operation. The system is capable not only of determining its geographic location using a global position receiver, but also senses and monitors vehicle conditions such as vehicle attitude, shock, deceleration, temperature and audio levels (including speech recognition). When the sensed condition and/or determined location fall outside predetermined established parameters, an information signal is transmitted to a base station indicating that a traumatic event has occurred to the vehicle. The station then notifies emergency services of the exact location and condition of the vehicle without direct intervention on behalf of a user of the vehicle. The system is useful in circumstances such as a vehicle accident, break-down, theft or vandalism, and can detect rapid deceleration, roll-overs, vehicle malfunction and other traumatic events. Moreover, the system of the present invention may be used on all types of vehicles including, automobiles, aircraft, military vehicles and motorcycles.
The wireless vehicle location and emergency notification system generally comprises a data processor control unit, a global positioning receiver, a transmitter, at least one sensor, and a user interface unit. These elements are electronically interconnected through the data processor and may be integrally formed within a housing or independently mounted to the vehicle. An electrical source for the components of the system is typically, provided by a power source of the vehicle in the form of an electrical generator or battery, or an electric source associated with the vehicle and yet independent of any specific power source, such as a back-up system dedicated battery.
Although the system operates continuously, upon starting the vehicle the system performs a self-check initialization procedure which tests for system integrity and determines whether the user is valid or there is a new user. This can be accomplished in a variety of ways, but typically includes the use of the user interface unit. The user interface unit has a keypad into which a password may be entered, and/or a speaker and microphone which can be used for voice recognition. In addition to internal user identification procedures, the system may be notified by an external signal that an invalid user is using the vehicle, whereupon the system is either shut down, the vehicle is shut down or the vehicle tracked.
Geographic location is continuously sensed by the global positioning receiver having an antennae which receives location information from orbiting satellites. The global positioning receiver electronically communicates this information to the data processing control unit. Simultaneously, at least one sensor senses vehicle conditions in a variety of forms including temperature, passenger compartment audio levels, shock, tilt, vehicle attitude and deceleration. This information is also electronically communicated to the data processor unit.
The location and vehicle condition information is compared to predetermined established parameters and previously stored location and vehicle condition information. The received location and sensed condition information is electronically stored. If the received location and/or sensed vehicle conditions are outside the calibrated parameters or significantly different than the previously stored information, a signal containing this information is transmitted to the fixed station. The information is also communicated to the user interface unit, typically mounted in the passenger compartment, which displays the information.
The transmitted signal is received by the base station, which samples the information and, if necessary, notifies local emergency services of the vehicle""s exact location and condition. The base station typically receives this information from a satellite or telephone connection. The base station is also able to send information to the vehicle in order to shut down an invalid user, track the vehicle, or communicate with the occupant of the vehicle.